


玉汝于成

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 未来罗格在过去被打败后，回到了一个不属于他的未来。





	玉汝于成

我一直都没有对任何人，甚至是我自己承认过，我有那么些后悔。

我来到了你们的时代。

我看到了你 。

七年前的你还是一头爽快的短发，金色发丝张牙舞爪地根根翘起。你背靠着那个过去的我，脸上沾着灰尘和灿烂的笑容。那时虽然是晚上，但我站在高处还是看清了你的表情。你朝那个我俏皮地眨眨眼，再转过脸去专心对付恶龙。而七年前的我，尽管缠满绷带狼狈不堪，却还是挺直着身子和你靠在一起。你们两个就这么放心地把后背交给了对方，看得我眼睛刺痛。  
再然后，我扬言要给你们带来毁灭的计划失败了。通向未来的石门被打碎，我却只得躺在一堆咯得我生疼的破碎石料上听我浑身上下所有骨头对着我咆哮。

谁也不知道在那个时候，我的眼前莫名其妙地出现了你的影子。那是属于我的时代的你，你微微侧过头朝我笑了笑，然后张口对我说了什么。我想伸出手去抓住你，但是在那之前你就已经消失不见。

这一切都像一场可怕的噩梦，梦醒之后带给我的只有痛苦和疲惫。  
七年前的火龙瞎嚷嚷着什么现在大家都活着就好，他根本不明白。他的猫好好地陪在他身边，他喜欢的人也完好无损， 他不曾失去过什么，他当然不明白。  
我想，等我闭上眼，我又得回到那个属于我的时代了。我不得不承认在那个时代，让整个世界都向我俯首称臣的感觉很好，但我也相应地付出了代价。我得享受那该死的无边无际的孤独与黑暗。这是我自己选的路。

为了让黑暗统治一切，我不得不扫除一切障碍。一开始我并没有想过我最后的障碍会是你，想想我们曾经自诩过光和影是多么地密不可分，但是到得最后，我却必须得把代表着光明与希望的你抹杀，只因你还是我的对立面。这是我见过最可笑的悖论。我不会承认在要重新回去的时候的时候，我有那么些后悔。

你说，如果我没有抹杀你，我们的未来又会是怎样一幅光景？

我只知道在未来我们没有并肩作战，我们分道扬镳，相互背离，直到遥距光年。

所以，如果我没有杀你，那么到最后，是你和我会都无所作为地一起死在巨龙的爪牙下了，还是你用你的光亲手将我制裁？

《玉汝于成》文/渺渺

我不知道是不是冥冥中真的另有安排，我醒来后发现自己确实回到了七年后的未来。

那是个山洞，我躺在冰冷的石头上，身旁有树枝燃烧发出噼啪声响，火光把整个山洞映得明亮，还映出了你的影子。  
我差一点就以为我疯了。  
你就那么好端端地坐在火堆的对面，一只手撑着下巴，另一只手百无聊赖地用树枝戳着火苗。你的金发长得快要到腰，就那么恣意地披散在背后，还吊儿郎当地扎一小束翘在脑后。  
你看到我醒了，马上从另一边跳了过来，凑到我跟前。我清楚地看见你脸上有我留下的烙印，那条盘旋在眉弓的黑色纹路。  
我知道你曾是多么厌恶这个东西，你把它当作一种莫大的耻辱。它对你来说意味着没有自由，没有尊严。当然了，那个时候你也清楚，我有多恨你。  
你咬着下嘴唇迟疑了好久才叫了叫我的名字，我习惯性地用手抚上你的脸颊，像我那段时间一直做的那样。我的指尖触到了那个纹路，你明显瑟缩了一下，却没有退开。要知道平时若是没有东西把你束缚住，你会毫不犹豫地打掉我的手，激烈地做些力所能及的反击，不管在那之后会遭到如何残酷的对待。但是现在你并没有这样，你只是温顺地看着我，任我的手指在你的脸上摩挲。你的身上散发着我熟悉的味道，还有一点被你巧妙隐藏起来的黑暗气息。

这时我才反应过来，你不是我那个未来里的，早就死了的斯汀。你是另一个，现在还活着的斯汀。

“斯汀。”我呢喃着你的名字，看你的嘴半张着想要说什么。但是你什么都没说，你的眼里只是闪烁着湿润的摇曳火光。  
你终于打掉了我的手，自己转过身去抹抹眼睛，尽量用你平时的语调告诉我：“你的伤还没好，快闭上嘴好好养伤吧。”

我闭上眼假装听你的话乖乖休息，实际上是在拼命思考我现在正处在什么样的环境，为什么我会在这里，为什么你会没有死，或者说你到底是谁。

这些疑问在随着我伤势的逐渐好转而拨云见日，我弄明白了。  
这是另一个平行世界，这个世界的你活着，而这个世界的我却毫无踪影。这里依旧被龙的阴霾所笼罩，然而统治着一切的不是我。

你禁止我离开山洞，即使是在我的伤已无大碍的情况下。我本想不顾你的话恢复我的自由，要知道从来都只有我可以限定你的自由，而不是你控制我。  
可谁知在我想用力量对付你的时候，我才又一次意识到你不是我那个时代的斯汀，你要比那个你强太多了。你使用龙之力的时候脸上的黑色纹路会突然蔓延开去，你也学会了屮龙魔法，你的光不再纯白无暇，而是在边缘染上了狰狞的黑色，像只存在于人间地狱的堕天使。  
你在山洞周围设下了结界好让我们就算打得不可开交也不会让我趁机破坏山洞好离开它。 我们俩的实力可谓旗鼓相当， 我们打得天昏地暗直到魔力耗尽也没分出胜。这场对战最后以我们俩气喘吁吁地躺在地上的结尾告终。在浑身如被拆散了骨头的疲惫催促下，我闭上眼沉沉睡去。

谁知在梦里也尽是你。那是我失去了弗洛修一个月后，我和影子终于达成契约合为一体。那段时间我疯狂地屠戮了我们的同伴，为了能够不断增强我的力量。我原以为你会站在我这边，和我们以前一样，可你却愤怒地诘问我，冲我咆哮。我认真地回答你，唯有毁灭才能带来新生。你却毫不客气地告诉我我是个满口谎言的骗子，我早被黑暗蒙蔽了双眼。我忍着怒气没有发作，只是强调我们一直以来都站在同一边。而你摇头，退后一步说：

“罗格，这回我们不是一边的，以后也不会。”

那一天起我们彻底决裂，你投向了注定会死的芸芸众生，我则剩下我自己。而结果呢，你们输了。你的盟友们全死了，你也沦为了我的俘虏。梦的末尾是你被我囚禁在只能蜷作一团的铁笼子里，你的身上不着一物除了我留下的肆虐痕迹，但你的眼睛依旧闪烁发亮，充满恨意。  
当时你这样的眼神让我暴怒，现在只让我觉得苦涩悲凉。

我从梦里挣脱了出来。

我睁开眼大口地喘着气，想着我再也不想看到你那样子的眼神。恨着我的你已经死了，而现在这个看上去并不恨我的你还活着。多么幸运啊，也许这个时代的我还没有对你做出那种过分的事情，也许我还有第二次机会，好让这个时代的你不会恨我。

身体乏力不听使唤，我扭过头看到你就坐在我身边。

你心不在焉地玩着你自己地发梢向我解释，说之所以不让我出山洞，是怕我被人发现。要是被第二个人发现我还活着，他们绝对会再次处死我。  
你用的再次让我惊讶地挑眉，同时你也意识到自己不小心说漏了嘴。你踌躇再三，最后说这个时代的我已经死了，万恶的魔王已经被推翻，你们现在靠着自己的力量对抗恶龙。

你的短短几句话终于让我认清我身处了一个怎样的时代。毫无疑问，魔王这个词再加上你脸上的黑色烙印证明，这里确实存在过一段我的统治时期。  
一想到这个时代的我们还是经历了这些，我的心脏就感到一阵阵抽紧。照理来说，这个时候你应该还是恨我的才对，而不是照顾我替我疗伤还担心我会被人再次杀掉。

只剩下唯一的解释，但是我无论如何也不愿去触碰它。

几天之后，你到山洞外去打猎，有人打破结界闯了进来。

确切地来说是一群人，妖尾的那群混蛋，他们也和你一样比我曾见过的要强大许多，轻松地让我再次回到重伤状态并把我封印在一个巨大的魔法石里面。我在魔法石里丝毫动弹不得，只得无奈地看着他们用铁链将魔法石捆上准备拖走。在这个时候，你冲进来了，你看到魔法石后变了脸色，立刻张开手臂拦在魔法石前，面对着纳兹他们。他不是罗格，你们不能带走他。你这么大声地告诉他们。

显然他们不相信你的话，只管要拖走我。你不依不饶地站在我前面，告诉他们我不是这个时代的罗格。

“不是这个时代的，那又怎么样？”纳兹多拉格尼尔斩钉截铁地回答你，“不管是哪个时代的罗格，都有给我们带来灾难的可能。你忘了么，那些他对你做过的事情。”  
“我们要阻止一切悲剧重演的可能。”

我只能看见你的背影滞住了，却无法看到你此刻脸上的表情。你僵在了那儿，看着我被他们带走了。

我永远都不会忘记那回你的样子，和记忆里我那个时代的你完全不一样，你那种痛苦绝望到要剜开自己胸膛的模样。

他们把我和魔法石在水牢囚禁了很久，久到我记忆里你的样子都快要模糊的时候，你出现了。隔着暗色的水和魔法石，我还是能看出你这段时间来一直过得不怎么样，你的衣服难得把你包得很严实，白色衣料衬托下你的脸更显惨淡无光。  
你快速地把魔法石从水里拖出来，然后用一个咆哮击碎了我的所有桎梏，还没等我来得及吸口新鲜空气就拉着我离开水牢。

出了水牢，头顶一片自由星光。我们一路飞奔，躲避着后来人的追捕和恶龙的袭击，跑了很远很远，也许就快逃到了世界尽头。

你终于停了下来，转过身看着我，水蓝色的眼睛里盘旋着我一时难以分辨的复杂情感。尔后，你上前一步抱住我，开始放声大哭。

你哭得撕心裂肺，仿佛万物凋零，天地崩塌，全世界至此剧终。我轻拍你的背，柔声念你的名字，听着你的哭声渐渐小下去，直到最后一点儿声音都没有。你累得睡着了，而我则惊异地发现自己脸上也是一片潮湿。被重新抓回去也好，被恶龙杀掉也罢，我都懒得去管了。

于是我们相互枕藉着睡去了。

第二天醒来，我还未睁开眼便先感受到了怀里抱着的人呼吸起伏，我不自禁牵起嘴角。

“对不起，罗格。我没办法再杀你第二次，我做不到。”你的声音闷闷的，大概把脸埋在我怀里了。  
你的话让我的表情凝滞，我没有回答你，装作我还在睡，听得你继续开口：“在杀你前我一直恨不得亲手割开你的喉咙，可是在你的血淌到我脸上，染红床单的时候我后悔了。  
你死了，我后悔了。  
魔王被推翻了，我后悔了。  
你留下的伤痕都尽数褪去就留下脸上的痕迹的时候，我后悔了。  
我宁肯那个时候没有杀你，没有在你高※潮的时候用刀割开你的喉咙。我一直在祈祷，做着不切实际的梦，想着如果你没有死，我宁愿被你一直折磨。  
什么救赎啊正义啊邪恶啊统统去死，我都不想管了。

然后，你回来了。  
虽然不是原来的那个了，但是好歹罗格又回来了，活着的。

我不想再杀死你第二次了。”

我沉默了许久，终于听见自己艰涩地开口：  
“在我的那个时代，我杀了你。”  
你听到我的话后愣住了，你开始发抖，我继续说道：  
“我在那里对你做了很多比这里的我更残忍的事情，用各种方式折磨你，侮辱你，所以……”

“所以我们扯平了。”

你飞快地接嘴，抬起头蹭上来用双唇堵住了我想说的话。你的身子还在战栗，硕大的泪珠从你的眼框里不断滑落出来，淌到脏兮兮的脸颊上。

但你的眼睛一直看着我，你的嘴角抽搐着努力上扬，并且双手紧紧地抱住我。我也伸手绕过你的金发环住了你，我们俩紧贴着将各自热量传达给对方，我发现我也在发抖。

心里空缺出来的位置终于被填满，那个属于斯汀的地方终于不再抽搐疼痛。亲手杀掉对方让我们都痛苦后悔到极点，甚至让我们羡慕起在另一个时代的自己因为已经死亡而不必再承受这份痛苦。  
一个时代的我，和这个时代的你，终于像两块破碎的玉器重新拼合到了一起。虽然你不是我的时代的你，我也不是你的时代的我，但在只要你是斯汀，我是罗格，那便足够了。无论是在哪个时代，光和影始终都会相伴相随，就算他们曾经对立，到末了还是会走向统一。

“结束了。”  
我们的痛苦和悲伤。  
“也是新的开始。”  
你擦掉了眼泪，朝我露出最灿烂的笑容。

我突然想起在我回到七年前的那天，我看见的。

我和你。

我们两个。

背靠着背，并肩作战。

-FIN-


End file.
